xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, voice actress, and singer, who is perhaps best known for her voice work in animated films and television series. She is the voice actress who voices Omi in the Xiaolin Showdown series. She is confirmed to return in Xiaolin Chronicles and filled in for Jack Spicer's voice in the Xiaolin Chronicles Sneak Peak for they did not have a voice for him yet. Information Early life and carrer Tara Lyn Charendoff was born on February 12, 1973 to Jewish-Canadian parents Lucy (1936–2004) and Syd Charendoff who ran a convenience/toy/candy store called The Wiz, and was raised in Toronto, Ontario. Strong's acting career began when she volunteered to be a soloist in a school production at age four. Soon, she began acting in the Yiddish Theater; though she did not know Yiddish, she memorized her lines phonetically. During this time, she also performed at the Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), where she acted in A Night of Stars, and was featured in an audiotape for "Lay Down Your Arms" with the Habonim Youth Choir, where she sang the lyrics in both English and Hebrew, a feat she repeated on February 10, 2005, at the Beverly Hilton Hotel during the March of the Living dinner in honor of then Governor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger. At age thirteen, Strong was accepted into a performing arts school, where she landed her first professional role: the role of Gracie in the Limelight Theater's production of The Music Man. That same year, she booked a guest starring role in Mr. T's T. and T. Afterwards, she landed the title role in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater and starred in the short-lived CBC Television sitcom Mosquito Lake before moving to Los Angeles in the midst of the 1994 Northridge earthquake. Roles in Xiaolin Showdown *Omi Roles in Xiaolin Chronicles *Omi *Jack Spicer (sneak peek only) Other Roles Voice Roles *My Friends Tigger and Pooh - Porcupine *Chowder - Truffles *Teen Titans - Raven, Kitten, Teether, and Kole *Extreme Ghostbusters - Kylie Griffin *Transformers: Animated - Sari *Codename: Kids Next Door - Sally Sanban *Fillmore! - Ingrid Third *Kim Possible - Tara, Joss Possible *Drawn Together - Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein *The Fairly OddParents - Timmy Turner, Tad, Blonda, Britney Britney *Rugrats (1991), and All Grown Up! (2003) - Dil Pickles *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends — Terrence *The Powerpuff Girls — Bubbles (replacing Katherine Soucie) *The New Batman Adventures', Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Gotham Girls - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *American Dragon: Jake Long - Sara & Kara and Stacey *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf, Future Gwen (in the episode Ben 10,000), Buzzshock *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Molly and Dannan *Robotboy - Robotboy *Madeline - Chloe *101 Dalmatians: The Series - Two-Tone and Spot *Danny Phantom - Guest-star Ember McLain (Spectra) *The Buzz on Maggie - Dawn Swatworthy *Ay Quiero Del Mundo - Mary Peep *Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Angel Experiment 624 *The Replacements - Sierra *Rocko's Modern Life - additional voices *The Replacements - additional voices *Camp Lazlo - additional voices *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World - Hip Koopa and Hop Koopa *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody *SpongeBob SquarePants - additional voices *Wayside - John and Fluffy the Porcupine *The Life and Times of Juniper lee - Lila the sasquatch *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Video Games *Blue Dragon — Kluke *Family Guy Video Game! - additional voices *Final Fantasy X — Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 — Rikku *Hot Shots Golf Fore — Emma *Kingdom Hearts II — Rikku *Jak 3 — Keira, Seem *Killer7 — KAEDE Smith *Tales of Symphonia — Presea Combatir, Corrine *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble - Captain Blue Jr. *Ninja Gaiden — Rachel *Psychonauts — Sheegor *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops — Ursula & Elisa *Justice League Heroes — Supergirl *Spyro: A Hero's Tail — Ember, Flame *Shrek 2 (video game) - Li'l Red *Shrek Super Slam - Red Riding Hood *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - additional voices *Whacked! - Lucy, Charity *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Talwyn *Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Ben Tennyson *Tales of Legendia- Norma Beatty Filmography 1985 *The Raccoons (TV series) (voice) *The Care Bears (TV series) (voice) *Rainbow Brite (TV series) (voice) 1986 *Rupert the Bear (TV series) (voice) *Pound Puppies (TV series) (voice) 1987 *Maxie's World (TV series) (voice) *My Pet Monster (TV series) (voice) *Mosquito Lake (TV series) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (TV series) - Hello Kitty (voice) *Garbage Pail Kids (TV series) — Patty Putty (voice) 1989 *The Long Road Home *Beetlejuice (TV series) - Clare and Bertha (voice) *Babar (TV series) - Celeste (voice) 1990 *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV series) -- Lemmy "Hip" Koopa and Iggy "Hop" Koopa (voice) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (TV series) (voice) *Piggsburg Pigs! (TV series) (voice) *Madeline (TV series) (voice) 1991 *Married to It *ProStars (TV series) (voice) *The New Super Mario World (TV series) — Lemmy "Hip" Koopa and Iggy "Hop" Koopa (voice) *Wish Kid (TV series) (voice) *Here's How! (TV series) (voice) 1992 *X-Men (TV series) — Magik (voice) *A Town Torn Apart 1993 *Family Pictures *The Incredible Dennis the Menace *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (TV series) (voice) 1994 *Thicker Than Blood: The Larry McLinden Story *Tekkaman Blade II (voice) *Skin Deep *Reform School Girl 1995 *National Lampoon's Senior Trip as Carla Morgan *Little Bear (TV series) (voice) *Sailor Moon (TV series) (voice) *Gadget Boy & Heather (TV series) (voice) 1996 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV series) (voice) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (TV series) (voice) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (TV series) (voice) 1997 *101 Dalmatians: The Series (TV series) (voice) *Pepper Ann (TV series) (voice) *The New Batman Adventures (TV series) — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voice) *Healthspells (1997) TV Series (voice) *Princess Mononoke — Kaya (voice) *Extreme Ghostbusters - Kylie Griffin (TV series) (voice) *Channel Umptee-3 (TV series) (voice) 1998 *Gadget Boy's Adventures In History (TV series) (voice) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (voice) *Sonic Underground (TV series) — additional voices *Sabrina Goes to Rome as Gwen *The Powerpuff Girls (TV series) — Bubbles (voice) *The Rugrats Movie — Dil Pickles (voice) *Rugrats (TV series) — Dil Pickles (voice) 1999 *Family Guy (TV series) (voice) *Can of Worms (voice) *Sabrina, Down Under as Gwen *The Kids from Room 402 (TV series) *Mona the Vampire (TV series) *Detention (TV series) — Shareena Wickett (voice) *Mina and the Count - (voice) Mina Harper 2000 *Clerks: The Animated Series (TV series) (voice) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (TV series) (voice) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea — Melody (voice) *Rugrats in Paris — Dylan "Dil" Pickles (voice) *Sacrifice (voice) *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voice) *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (voice) *Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale (voice) 2001 *The Fairly OddParents — Timmy Turner, Tad, and Britney Britney (voice) *Final Fantasy X — Rikku (voice) *Rugrats: All Growed Up — Dil Pickles (voice) *Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi (Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away) /"Spirited Away" — Bou (voice) *The Proud Family (TV series) — Bebe and Cece Proud as well as Puff (voice) *Batman Vengeance (video game) — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voice) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (video game) (voice) 2002 *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (voice) *Ice Age (voice) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (voice) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie — Bubbles (voice) *Tarzan & Jane (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (voice) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (video game) (voice) *Gotham Girls (TV series) — Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (voice) *Fillmore! (TV series) — Ingrid Third (voice) *Kim Possible (TV series) — Tara (voice) *Codename: Kids Next Door — Mushi Sanban (voice) (sister of Numbuh 3 (played by Lauren Tom)) *Totally Spies! (TV series) - minor voice characters *Whacked! (video game) - Lucy, Charity (voice) 2003 *Final Fantasy X-2 (video game) — Rikku (voice) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series — Angel (voice) *The Animatrix: Final Flight of the Osiris (voice) *Rugrats Go Wild — Dil Pickles (voice) *The Fairly OddParents Movie — Timmy Turner and Various (voice) *Teen Titans (TV series) — Raven, Kitten, Kole (voice) *The Animatrix: Beyond (voice) *All Grown Up! (TV series) — Dil Pickles (voice) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks — Dannan 'O Mallard / Molly Winks (voice) 2004 *Infinite Darcy, The (TV series) (voice) *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman — Barbara Gordon (voice) *Danny Phantom — Star, Ember McLain, and Penelope Spectra (voice) *Tales of Symphonia — Presea Combatir / Corrine (voice) *The Toy Warrior (voice) *Hot Shots Golf Fore! (video game) (voice) *Ninja Gaiden (video game) — Rachel (voice) *Spyro: A Hero's Tail — Ember, Flame (voice) *Jak 3 (video game) — Keira, Seem (voice) *Drawn Together (TV series) — Princess Clara / Toot Braunstein (voice) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV series) — Terrence (voice) *La Pucelle: Tactics (video game) — Goddess Poitreene (voice), Chocolat (voice) 2005 *American Dragon: Jake Long (TV series) — Kara & Sara the Oracle Twins, Veronica, Stacey (voice) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (voice) *Xenosaga II (video game) — Sakura Mizrahi (voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender -Mai's mother (voice) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (TV series) — Roger (voice) *Killer7 (video game) — Kaede Smith (voice) *The Buzz on Maggie — Dawn (voice) *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse — Blink (voice) *Psychonauts (video game) — Sheegor (voice) *The Batman vs. Dracula — Vicki Vale (voice) *Jak X: Combat Racing (video game) — Keira (voice) *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble — Captain Blue Jr. (voice) *Camp Lazlo — Amber, Toodie, & Honey (voice) *The Proud Family Movie (TV Movie) — Bebe and Cece Proud as well as Cashew *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas - Priscilla Pig *Ben 10 (TV series) as Benjamin Tennyson and Upgrade 2006 *Kingdom Hearts II — Rikku (voice) *Take Home Chef - Herself *Ben 10 (TV series) — Ben Tennyson, Benwolf, Upgrade, and Gwendolyn Tennyson (in "Ben 10,000") (voice) *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams — Arin *Leroy & Stitch — Angel (voice) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops — Elisa & Ursula (voice) *Bratz: Genie Magic - Katia (voice) 2007 *TMNT - Various Voices *Gurumin - Cream, Mosby and Baby Tokaron *Ben 10 - Benjamin Tennyson, Upgrade, and Benwolf *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - Sharma *The Boondocks- Cindy McPhearson *Doctor Strange- April Strange *Chowder-Truffles 2008 *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Ariel's sisters (various voices) *The Save-Ums — Jazzi (voice) References Category:Voice Actors